We are who we are
by Fujikujaku
Summary: Challenge du mois d'août! 31 dabbles sur le thème de notre division préférée : la Douzième! Mayuri, Urahara, Akon, des pairings plus ou moins crack, du fluff, de l'angst et des explosions! Aucune chrono, ça va faire des tours et des détours par TBtP et le temps "présent"
1. Chapter 1

Premier drabble d'août, enjoy!

* * *

Le grand bâtiment gris qui dominait Soul Society depuis quelques années était considéré par beaucoup comme une injure, une insulte, une blessure purulante qu'il aurait fallu nettoyer de la face du monde. Les capitaines les plus traditionels étaient extrèmement vocaux à ce sujet, accusant ce qu'ils considéraient comme un ramassis de déchets dangereux d'être indignes d'être même présents à un endroit pareil. Certaines voix parmi le Central 46 poussaient même pour la dissolution immédiate de la Douzième Division suite à la disgrâce de leur capitaine, et militaient pour renvoyer les anciens prisonniers là d'où ils étaient venus. L'idée fut prise en compte; c'était vrai qu'ils avaient toujours fait peur, avec leurs idées étranges, alors si un peu de bien pouvait venir de la disparition d'une bonne partie de la hierarchie de Soul Society...

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette divsion, de ses idées trop étranges et ses méthodes trop radicales. C'était tellement plus confortable de revenir en arrière et de retrouver la façon dont c'était avant, sans cette peur qui flottait dans le Seireitei, la peur d'avoir un psychopathe en situation de puissance.

Mais quand les premiers messagers étaient parvenus à la division, persuadés de trouver le chaos qui régnerait en maître avec la disparition du capitaine et du lieutenant, ils furent accueillis par le regard doré et froid du troisième siège. Mayuri n'avait pas dit un mot, les avait écouté dans un silence qui n'avait rien de rassurant, avant de prendre le papier qui signifiait leur dissolution...et de le déchirer en mille moreaux, droit devant le messager.

C'était un défi, ni plus ni moins. Ils avaient trop à perdre pour simplement baisser les bras sans un dernier acte de fierté, c'était tout le message que Mayuri envoyait dans ce petit geste de rebellion.

"_Arrêtez-nous, arrêtez-moi, si vous vous en sentez capable..._"

Le messager repartit aussitôt sans demander son reste, et Mayuri embrassa du regard les personnes qui l'avaient entouré, ceux qui n'avaient rien à part ce bâtiment et ce qu'il symbolisait : la liberté. Et ils se battraient jusqu'au bout, quitte à se rebeller contre toute l'autorité de Soul Society, pour garder cette liberté.

* * *

Et hop, c'est reparti! :3

1/31


	2. Powder

Vous n'allez pas y écoper, mon crack pairing fait son apparition~ Oui, Hisagi x Akon. Parce qu'ils sont adorables. Na.

* * *

Une fois passé les portes impressionantes du SDRI, il n'y avait qu'une obscurité profonde, illuminée ça et là par des écrans, des lumières tamisées près de grands tubes en verre dans lesquels flottaient des...choses plus ou moins identifiables. Pas de lanternes ou de bougies sur les bureaux comme dans les autres divisions; ici la lumière était enfermée dans des cages en verre, et les scientifiques la manipulait à leur guise. C'était à croire que la Douzième division ne faisait absolument plus partie du Seireitei, mais appartenait à un monde complètement différent. Un monde où rien ne comptait à part les chiffres, les mesures, les calculs et les expériences qui devaient obligatoirement se solder par des explosions.

Et parfois, des choses particulièrement étranges pouvaient avoir lieu, étranges même au sein d'une communauté assez spéciale comme celle-ci.

Hisagi avait l'habitude de tout le bazar ambiant, depuis le temps qu'il venait se perdre dans les couloirs, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui était fichu de l'étonner. Là, il était midi, et il avait décidé d'aller prendre son repas avec Akon. Pas que ça l'intéressait au plus haut point de venir passer sa pause de midi entre deux morceaux de gigai expérimental et d'autres trucs encore plus dérangeants, mais s'il voulait avoir un peu de temps avec son amant, il fallait bien venir le chercher. Il le trouva à l'endroit habituel, fourré derrière son bureau, l'éternelle cigarette aux lèvres. Sur la table devant lui, il y avait une petite selection de poudres de couleurs différents, mais Hisagi ne s'y approcha pas. Il avait déjà un souvenir assez marquant de la dernière fois qu'il avait posé le doigt sur une des "surprises" en poudre : il avait trainé une cloque pendant deux semaines.

- Yo...de la place pour moi? Parmi toutes tes...bizarreries? C'est quoi ça?

- Quelque chose qui explose.

- Venant de toi, quelle surprise. Bon, tu vas manger aussi, ou tu vas me regarder faire?

Et là, Hisagi crut vraiment qu'il était le témoin involontaire d'une des idées les plus débiles et suicidaires du scientifique. Sans répondre, Akon attrapa une coupelle dans laquelle il y avait une poudre rouge-sombre, et la balança dans un bécher d'eau chaude. Et avala le tout.

Ca s'était passé tellement vite que Hisagi n'avait pas pu réagir, mais quand son corps lui permi enfin de bouger, il attrapa la main d'Akon et le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air de brûler ou de fondre sur place...est-ce qu'il était immunisé à force d'ingérer des substances suspectes à longueur de journée...?

Et là, Akon cligna simplement des yeux.

- Il fallait me dire si tu voulais de ma soupe instantanée, Shuu...

* * *

2/31

Et je suis désolée, je vous laisse jusqu'à dimanche soir parce que la vie réelle ne souffre pas d'interruptions, et en plus, j'ai pas internet. Snif, vie cruelle (mais j'écris quand même et je posterai dimanche ou lundi^^)


	3. Grateful Reconnaissant

Ouf, me voilà de retour! Et donc vous aurez tous mes drabbles en retard, en plus de celui d'aujourd'hui! N'est-ce pas merveilleux!

(ils ont été écrits à la lumière de la bougie dans ma tente de reconstitution de 9ième siècle, alors na!)

* * *

Il y avait bien peu de sentiments positifs au sein du Maggot's Nest, c'était un univers où on faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour survivre. Et quand on n'était pas assez fort pour rendre les coups, on se cachait du mieux possible en espérant être assez discret pour pouvoir baisser sa garde quelques minutes.

Akon était devenu très bon à ce genre de jeu de la survie. Il pouvait se glisser dans des endroits que personne ne pouvait atteindre, des endroits où seul un enfant pouvait aller. Mais ça commençait à être compliqué, les autres prisonniers trouvaient des moyens de plus en plus élaborés pour bloquer ses cachettes ou lui tendre des embuscades. Akon donnait toujours l'impression d'être profondément détaché de ce qui se passait, mais en vérité il était terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour, on lui mettrait la main dessus. Il cherchait désespérément un endroit où il serait en sécurité, si une telle chose existait encore ici-bas, et enfin, un jour, il se retrouva à côté de la grande cellule tout au fond de la prison, la seule cellule.

Personne n'osait s'y approcher, il n'y avait jamais qui que ce soit autour, malgré que personne ne savait exactement qui était à l'intérieur. Mais les rumeurs suffisaient à tenir les curieux à distance : l'occupant de la cellule était un monstre en puissance, un tueur sans âme, un fou dangereux... Arrivé à ce point, Akon voulut tenter sa chance. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas être plus dangereux que parmi les autres prisonniers... Silencieusement, tout lentement, il s'approcha de la porte en guettant toute réaction, tous ses sens en alerte. Ne voyant rien d'alarmant, il se glissa entre les barreaux, chose facile quand on était aussi chétif que lui.

Il ne vit que de l'obscurité...puis subitement il y eut deux yeux dorés qui le fixait en silence à l'autre bout. Il se figea, incertain, prêt à s'enfuir dès qu'il le faudrait, mais Mayuri se contenta de se retourner sur son lit étroit.

- Fais un seul bruit et je te jette dehors, gamin.

Akon ne fit pas un bruit et ne fut pas jeté dehors. Et à partir de ce premier jour, il se jura d'être aux côtés de cet homme pour toujours.

* * *

3/31!


	4. Decent

J'ai pris le sens de "acceptable" pour celui-ci, enjoy^^

* * *

La première fois que Mayuri rentra dans ce qui serait sa nouvelle demeure, il en resta interloqué, malgré tout. Il n'avait pas grand chose comme souvenirs en dehors de la prison, mais il cacha son début de surprise derrière son masque d'indifférence habituelle en observant tout autour de lui. C'était étonnant, oui, mais il resta encore plus surpris par l'espèce d'énergumène qui les avait demandé, lui et certains autres prisonniers, de le suivre. Il l'avait déjà vu au Maggot's Nest, avec son air naïf et bienveillant qui ne le quittait pas, et l'avait également vu en action contre des condamnés qui pensaient n'en faire qu'un bouchée. Mais il n'aurait juste pas imaginé qu'un jour, cette même personne viendrait lui ouvrir la porte de sa cellule sans un mot, avec juste une expression qui voulait tout dire.

Et maintenant il était là, dans un laboratoire qui commençait à prendre forme prometteuse, à regarder le capitaine ("son" capitaine, murmura son esprit, un brin sournoisement) se faire malmener par l'enfant qui lui servait de lieutenant. C'était fascinant à voir mais quand Hiyori remarqua Akon, à moitié caché derrière lui comme à son habitude, elle se rua dessus en laissant sa loque de supérieur se relever du sol avec un grand sourire idiot.

Quand Mayuri fut assez proche, Kisuke lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une table un peu plus loin et se mit en oeuvre à faire chauffer du thé. Puis, avec un sourire beaucoup moins idiot que d'habitude, le capitaine lui tendit une tasse.

- Alors, tu as considéré ma proposition, Mayu-chan? De rejoindre le SDRI et de devenir mon troisième siège?

- Oui.

- Et...?

Impossible de ne pas entendre le véritable ton sous cette question. C'était une demande, certes, mais il y avait une détermination puissante derrière...

- Tout sera à moi? Aucune exception?

- Aucune. Quand le moment viendra, tout sera à toi. Le laboratoire, la division. Je te laisse tout.

Mayuri se força violemment à ne pas sourire aussi largement qu'il l'aurait tant aimé faire, ni à laisser brûler une étincelle de victoire dans ses yeux (même si son esprit lui murmura encore que Kisuke était loin d'être aussi aveugle qu'il n'y paraissait) Il prit sa tasse de thé et y trempa les lèvres.

- Je considère cette proposition acceptable, capitaine.

* * *

4/31


	5. Union

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de celui-ci, mais bon...^^

* * *

Quand on voyait la façon dont la Douzième fonctionnait, ça faisait véritablement penser à une machine bien huilée, ou à une fourmilière. Chacun avait son rôle, ses responsabilités, ses habitudes, tout le monde savait exactement où serait qui à tel moment. De cette façon, cette division était parmi les plus efficaces et honnêtement terrifiante. Tous avaient mis leurs talents au service de leur capitaine, cet homme qui avait su les guider hors de leur moment sombre.

Peut-être sans surprise, les officiers siégés de la division faisaient partie de ceux que Mayuri avait choisi de sa main. Aucune recommandation ne fonctionnait dans cet univers très fermé. Et quand une recrue était envoyée à la Douzième, c'était en général pour pas très longtemps. De toute façon, ceux qui n'avaient pas été capables de montrer des talents particuliers avaient depuis longtemps été relégués au rang de simple sujet d'étude. Il y avait une véritable hiérarchie, particulièrement cruelle, qui s'était mise en place avec un seul but : faire avancer la division. Pour un nouveau-venu qui serait arrivé à entrer dans le sein du SDRI, il ne pouvait pas rater les différents rôles.

Il y avait tout le centre de commandement qui semblait tourner autour d'une toute petite poignée de shinigamis. Ils avaient l'air encore plus décalés que les autres, avec leurs coiffures, leur maquillage et leurs modifications corporelles, mais il ne fallait pas laisser le premier aspect gagner. Parce que sous les yeux incontrôlables, les couleurs étranges, l'empilement de papiers de bonbons et les mégots de cigarette qui s'entassaient, c'était toute la division qui étaient gérée, le tout sous l'égide glaciale de Mayuri.

Oui, une machine bien huilée qui écraserait tout obstacle devant elle.

* * *

5/31 :3


	6. Cleansed Nettoyé

Oh mes dieux, encore un Mayuri-centric! :p J'aime Mayuri, vous avez été prévenus, niek!

* * *

Le rituel était toujours le même quand Mayuri se levait, dans les petites heures du matin quand rien ni personne ne bougeait encore. Ses appartement privés étaient placés au sein même de sa division, personne n'avait pensé à le faire bouger des murs imposants, la question ne s'était même pas soulevée. Dans le noir et le silence il se dirigeait vers sa salle d'eau et profitait de l'eau chaude qui lui coulait dessus, le rare moment de pur bonheur de la journée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était d'être sale; même le fait d'avoir dormi impliquait qu'il devait se laver pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui aurait pu s'accrocher à lui.

Après qu'il se soit trempé pendant un long, très long moment, Mayuri pouvait passer à l'étape suivante, ramassant ses cheveux pour les coiffer et les former comme il le souhaitait. Ils avaient poussé depuis le Maggot's Nest, il les avait laissé courir librement maintenant qu'il avait tout à sa disposition pour s'en occuper. Ca n'aurait servi à rien d'avoir les cheveux longs dans un milieu où il n'avait même pas le droit de posséder un peigne, par peur qu'il s'en serve pour commettre des meurtres (pas qu'il aurait eu même besoin de ça, ses mains auraient largement été suffisantes pour tuer, s'il en avait eu l'occasion...)

Puis venait la dernière étape du rituel, celle qui prenait toujours le plus longtemps. De la tête aux pieds, il s'enduisait d'une épaisse crème blanche qui faisait de son corps un tableau vivant, puis il passait au noir. Il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il savait exactement où il passer ses mains pour obtenir le résultat qu'il voulait. Il aurait besoin encore d'heures pour tout enlever après, mais au moins il se sentait...bien.

* * *

6/31! Et sur ce, j'ai rattrapé mon retard! A demain!


	7. Go

Que les dieux bénissent le jeu de go. Son existence m'a aidé avec ce drabble, vous n'imaginez pas XD

* * *

La partie durait depuis des heures et ils en étaient arrivés aux petites heures du matin, concentrés au possible. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de rester assis comme ça, les yeux rivés sur le plateau de jeu, en oubliant le repas du soir, mais ils y étaient. Comme d'habitude, c'était de la faute de la Douzième, songeait Shinji en rendant avec un grand sourire les regards glaciaux de Mayuri qui le balayaient de temps en temps. Si un membre de cette division n'avait pas laissé trainer un jeu de go sur une table, Kisuke n'aurait pas été tout de suite fasciné par les règles supposément compréhensibles. Il avait été en pleine partie avec Mayuri, quand il avait vu s'approcher Shinji et son ombre, et avait lancé un grand sourire. Puis il avait invité Aizen à venir faire une partie à son tour, reposant les galets noirs et blancs à leur place.

Et depuis le début de l'après-midi, ils étaient là, tous les deux, sans avoir bougé depuis le début de leur jeu. Shinji était pourtant horriblement conscient d'une ambiance malsaine, lourde, alors que Kisuke et Aizen ne faisaient rien d'autre que de sourire aimablement et de citer des proverbes qui tournaient autour du jeu.

- Je vois qu'on étend la pierre faible, capitaine Urahara.

- Ah, mais quand on est en danger, on doit abandonner quelque chose.

Aizen eut un sourire en seule réponse et bougea son galet; il avait les noirs, donc l'avantage certain car il jouait le premier, mais vu les heures que cette partie durait, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la partie était jouée d'avance.

C'était la première fois que Mayuri voyait Aizen; depuis le début, Shinji débarquait sans son lieutenant, l'ayant perdu tranquillement en route, mais déjà il voyait que le lieutenant était quelqu'un de fascinant. Et il comprenait que ce n'était pas un jeu tout à fait innocent. Les gestes, les phrases...tout était empreint d'une menace sourde. II était très conscient du malaise de Shinji à côté de lui, comme si le capitaine de la Cinquième avait envie de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Avec un sourire particulièrement sardonique, Mayuri se tourna de nouveau vers les deux adversaires, appréciant encore plus les sous-entendus dans leur conversation, toujours sur un ton des plus courtois.

- Ne dit-on pas que si votre adversaire est fort, il faut se protéger?

- Bonne remarque, lieutenant. Je la retiendrai... Mais je rendrai coup pour coup, c'est certain.

- Je n'en ai aucun doute, capitaine Urahara... Aucun. Mais parfois le pacifisme est la meilleure défense contre un ennemi qui encercle.

- Je suis encore loin d'être encerclé.

Le jeu continuait, sans une fin visible, et Mayuri s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Il avait vraiment bien fait de laisser le plateau de jeu dehors.

* * *

Après tout, Bleach est un jeu de stratégie entre Aizen et Kisuke, donc... XD

7/31


	8. Shame

En retard pour cause d'anniversaire de soeur, mais bon. J'ai eu le temps de penser à de l'angst, ça vous dit comme je me suis amusée :3

* * *

Hisagi n'allait pas se vanter d'être celui qui connaissait le mieux Akon parmi toutes les personnes qui avaient pu le croiser. Il se doutait que malgré leur relation, il n'avait fait qu'érafler la surface de l'être particulièrement complexe qu'était son amant. Ils étaient tous secrets dans cette division en particulier, les passés peu glorieux et les choses qui restaient sous silence en étaient pour une très grande partie, et également parce que personne n'était du genre à parler des années "d'avant". Ils étaient les scientifiques du SDRI, les ombres blafardes et myopes qui n'avaient pas de vie avant d'avoir été récupérés par leur capitaine dans des cellules ou des lieux encore moins agréable.

Hisagi le savait...et pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient au creux de la nuit, tous les deux à moitié en train de somnoler, parfois certains aspects du passé d'Akon ressurgissaient. Difficile de croire que cet homme parfaitement sûr de lui avait pu être un enfant effrayé, mais pourtant la vérité était là. Et parfois encore, quand la nuit était assez noire et le silence assez invitant, Akon parlait, se laissait aller à ses souvenirs et à de vieilles peurs.

Hisagi ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ses souvenirs avaient pu être distordus par le temps, et le fait d'avoir été si jeune dans une prison aussi horrible avait peut-être contribué à rendre tout plus sombre et plus glauque. Mais il ne dit jamais rien, ce n'était pas la peine; il avait également des doutes sur les exactitudes de certains souvenirs, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de se confier. Et plus rarement encore, dans les moments où le noir était subitement trop étouffant et le silence trop pesant quand Akon sentait le besoin presque physique d'allumer la lumière et qu'il regardait autour de lui avec des yeux presque effrayés, Hisagi comprenait parfaitement et le tenait plus fort. Ce genre de moment présageait une confidence douloureuse, celles qui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche de celui qui parlait, comme de celui qui écoutait.

Les mots coulaient comme un poison épais, glaçant l'air autour d'eux, et dépeignaient des scènes qui n'auraient jamais dû sortir de cauchemars profonds. Hisagi avait toujours envie de le secouer, de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il ne craignait plus rien et que plus personne n'oserait lui faire du mal, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand Akon ressassait "ces" souvenirs en particulier, il n'en ressortait d'une honte profonde, une envie de vomir et un désir sourd d'oubli.

* * *

8/31

Dieux que j'aime ce pairing...


	9. Objective

Court, mais j'aime :3

* * *

Dans le laboratoire, c'était le silence le plus total. Rien ne bougeait, à part les bulles qui montaient et descendaient dans les grands bocaux, et certaines lumières qui s'allumaient ou s'éteignaient sur commande. Certains des scientifiques les plus acharnés travaillaient encore malgré l'heure tardive (ou très matinale, ça dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait), et Kisuke était tranquille dans une des ailes de sa belle division flambant neuve. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, les yeux rivés sur l'objet qui flottait devant les yeux dans un liquide cristallin.

Le Hogyoku. Cette merveille de création scientifique qui en théorie ne pouvait pas être créée. Ce petit bijou qui allait pouvoir exaucer toutes ses espérances et l'aider à avancer ses recherches sur les Hollow. A le regarder pourtant, ce n'était qu'un petit objet sans grande importance, une petite orbe scintillante qui aurait pu être tout à fait survolée si on ne savait pas ce qu'on cherchait. C'était véritablement son chef-d'œuvre qui venait au monde, la chose qui l'avait obsédé depuis bien longtemps. Avec le Hogyoku, il pourrait changer tellement de choses, il pourrait changer la fabrique même de la réalité s'il le voulait assez fort.

Il restait à savoir s'il le voulait assez fort pour conserver la fidélité de sa création.

* * *

9/31


	10. Strength

Parce que Rin est chou. Aucune autre raison. :3

* * *

« _Parfois il faut une force inimaginable pour faire quelques pas_. » - Pascale Roze

Ils étaient fous. Ils étaient dangereux. Entrer dans cette division, c'était comme entrer dans les mâchoires d'une bête féroce, il fallait regarder derrière soi toutes les deux secondes...  
C'était les choses que Rin entendait depuis qu'il était pressenti pour prendre une position à la Douzième. Pas en tant que simple soldat bien sûr, le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait été très clair qu'il voulait de lui au SDRI. Une position de mathématicien, et de coordinateur lui ouvrait les bras, mais avec ça venait une quantité de stress et de doute énorme. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas sa place au sein de ces personnes si douées et si fortes. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas non plus sa place avec les shinigami "normaux", ceux qui tapaient, qui parlaient fort et qui riaient parmi eux et qui faisaient tout sans s'interroger toutes les minutes. Oh, il n'était pas du tout malheureux, ça pourrait être pire, mais il n'était pas confortable là où il était. Apparemment c'était étrange d'être toujours fourré dans les livres, à faire des calculs et à se poser des questions qui n'avaient d'intérêt que pour lui.

Bien sûr, tout lui disait que la Douzième serait le meilleur endroit pour lui, un endroit rempli d'esprits curieux qui ne se posaient pas de limites et qui cherchaient toujours à les repousser. Mais il avait vu le capitaine Kurotsuchi une seule fois, et s'était presque enfui. Tout dans cet homme inspirait la peur la plus profonde, et la plus viscérale. Les autres étaient plus ou moins pareils...moins effrayants que le capitaine, mais tout aussi décalés. Rin ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il pourrait s'intégrer à un groupe aussi formidable. Il n'avait rien de particulier à part sa curiosité...le SDRI se moquerait de lui, c'était certain...

Et pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, Rin était devant les portes du bâtiment gris, la lettre d'affectation à la division serrée dans la main. Figé sur place, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière à présent, il avait accepté d'être transféré. Il prit une grande inspiration et prit un pas...puis un autre...et un autre, avant de pousser les portes et de se laisser envahir par le chaos pourtant si ordonné qui régnait. Il trouverait sa place, il en était sûr.

* * *

10/31


	11. Life

Et voilà, entrée en scène du dernier membre du SDRI! :3

* * *

Sous les lumières blanchâtres, Mayuri était fébrile. Lentement, délicatement, il aménageait certains des détails de sa future création. Ce corps était magnifique, baigné par une lumière éclatante, une coquille vide qui serait bientôt tellement plus que ça. Il avait tenu à le faire, ça l'avait obsédé depuis des années, depuis le moment où Urahara lui avait donné le merveilleux jouet qu'était le SDRI pour s'amuser avec. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile malgré les doutes qu'on pouvait émettre autour de lui, ça ne demandait que de la patience. Heureusement, il en avait à revendre. Tout n'était qu'une question de patience; les sutures qui devaient être au millimètre près; les jonctions entre les organes qui ne souffriraient aucun déplacement; les tubes et les pompes qui devaient être surveillées à tout instant. La moindre petite erreur d'inattention réduirait tout à néant, et il n'était pas prêt à accepter l'échec, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour atteindre son but.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter de prendre un assistant, mais il n'avait finalement rien à reprocher à Akon, qui faisait toujours de son mieux et toujours en silence. Le jeune homme restait toujours à ses côtés, lui tenait les outils, vérifiait les jauges et les niveaux et les modifiait le cas échéant et finalement, Mayuri était satisfait de cette situation, ça lui permettait de concentrer tous ses efforts sur ce qu'il faisait, sans être distrait par le reste. Akon était curieux, comme tous les enfants, et tenait absolument à voir comment un corps se fabriquait. Ce n'était pas un gigai, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus perfectionné. Un gigai absolument parfait, qui ne devait avoir aucun défaut...la chose la plus proche de la perfection que Mayuri acceptait.

Bientôt deux semaines de travail qui venaient à leur terme, des jours entiers de conception pour finir dans un point suprême : la véritable création de la vie. A cette pensée, son visage se fendit d'un sourire carnassier et il referma la dernière couture. Sa création était tout simplement magnifique, et quand les tubes et les tuyaux seraient rangés, il pourrait passer à l'étape suivante, terminer les cheveux, les cils et les sourcils. Les tous derniers détails.

Quand il en aurait fini, il aurait atteint un point de non-retour, il aurait laissé une marque éternelle dans les annales de Soul Society.

* * *

11/31 :3


	12. Contempt

C'était difficile pour Mayuri de ne pas laisser un sourire dédaigneux lui barrer le visage quand il venait aux réunions hebdomadaires et qu'il écoutait les avis de ceux qui étaient ses égaux. Ceux qui étaient censés l'être, en tout cas. Ils étaient ses égaux en titre uniquement, aucun ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, aucun ne cherchait vraiment à comprendre de toute façon. Ils étaient tellement moulés dans les vieilles façons de faire qui perduraient, qu'ils étaient incapables d'ouvrir leur esprit Encore une réunion de passée, et encore les remarques qui fusaient en sa direction.

C'était toujours les mêmes choses, depuis le tout début. Presque toutes les semaines on venait le trouver avec les reproches habituels. Il n'avait pas à demander tant de matériel. Il n'avait pas à faire de vivisections. Il n'avait pas à traiter Nemu de cette façon. Et surtout, il n'avait pas à exploser autant de recrues.

Il en aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi navré. Comment est-ce qu'ils osaient lui dire quoi faire, alors qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à tout son travail? La division qu'il avait hérité était la sienne, il l'avait reçu de droit, personne n'allait la lui arracher, jamais. Il faisait confiance à ceux qu'il avait personnellement choisi, jamais il n'aurait besoin de regarder derrière lui pour les surveiller. Mais l'idée que quelque part, quelqu'un pouvait imaginer se mesurer à lui pour lui prendre sa division...c'était risible. Tout simplement incroyable...  
Et leur manie de venir le chercher en période grave, uniquement pour découvrir qu'il avait déjà tout prévu...encore une preuve de leur incompétence crasse. Qu'est-ce que Soul Society ferait sans la Douzième? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans les données, les informations et les idées qui étaient stockées dans les ordinateurs du SDRI? Le nombre de fois où leur précieux monde avait été sauvé par eux...

Il avait même parfois un petit sourire de mépris en pensant à l'homme à qui il devait sa position et son laboratoire tout entier. Même Urahara n'aurait jamais imaginé que la Douzième deviendrait aussi grande et aussi importante, jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Et pour ça, il ne méritait que tout le dédain que Mayuri pouvait lui offrir.

* * *

12/31 :3


	13. Wrong

Oui, ce bout me passait dans la tête depuis un moment, ce prompt m'a donné l'excuse parfaite. J'ai pas pu l'écrire aussi bien que je le voulais, mais bon... :3

* * *

Les scientifiques avaient des rythmes de sommeil et de vie qui auraient pu facilement rendre n'importe qui d'autre complètement fou. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans les laboratoires, toujours une lumière d'allumée et des voix qui discutaient entre elles le plus doucement possible. L'aube était au milieu de l'après-midi, le crépuscule arrivait quelque part au petit matin, ils n'en avaient rien à faire des horaires normalement gardés par les membres de Soul Society. Le plus impressionnant était le capitaine; impossible à dire s'il dormait réellement ou s'il restait éveillé avec un mélange savant de pilules et de caféine...

Les scientifiques avaient pris l'habitude de le voir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, posté devant les écrans ou assis devant ses feuilles de notes, couvertes d'une écriture codée que lui seul pouvait lire. Pour eux, c'était devenu tout à fait logique : leur capitaine n'était jamais fatigué. Ou plutôt, ils avaient décidés qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu leur capitaine fatigué. Parce que les matins étaient durs. Et parfois, ça réservait des surprises de taille. C'était un matin comme tous les autres, avec le soleil qui se levait à peine.

Pour une fois, Mayuri n'était pas en vue dans les couloirs ni les laboratoires; c'était presque étonnant, mais personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, trop concentrés sur les recherches qu'il y avait toujours à faire. Leur expérience leur disait aussi qu'il suffisait qu'ils se relâchent un instant pour que l'ombre du capitaine leur tombe dessus et qu'ils entendent sa voix faire des remarques voilées de menace... Une heure passa, puis une autre, et enfin Mayuri fit son apparition. Son maquillage était parfaitement appliqué, comme toujours, mais il y avait des traces de cernes sous ses yeux, ce qui était terrifiant en soi. Les scientifiques le saluèrent, mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse et se replongèrent dans leur travail, ne voulant en aucun cas risquer de froisser leur supérieur. Puis une deuxième ombre se dégagea d'un autre coin du laboratoire, ombre qui se transforma en un Akon qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avançait presque comme un robot, les yeux à peine ouverts. Il ne sembla ne même pas remarquer la présence des autres et s'approcha de Mayuri, la voix pâteuse de sommeil.

- ...b'jour papa...

- ...hmph...

Mayuri ne fit rien d'autre que de lever la main vaguement, Mais le regard qu'il adressa à tous ceux qui avaient entendu était bien suffisant pour que personne ne veuille se souvenir de cet incident. Un acte manqué, un souvenir profond...qui resterait bien caché sous peine de dissection.

* * *

Parce que papa!Mayuri est adorable... Niek.

13/31


	14. Sweeten

Ce drabble s'est écrit tout seul. Du trèèèèèès léger Akon/Rin. Parce que mon cerveau à décidé que. :3

* * *

Rin était un véritable sucrovore, tout le SDRI était au courant. Au début, ça avait été compliqué quand les bonbons s'entassaient sur les tables de travail, et que les papiers de chocolat se mêlaient aux tubes à essai et aux burettes. C'était devenu habituel de le voir à son poste ou autour du laboratoire, une sucette à la bouche et les poches remplies de sucreries et de caramels. Certains disaient même qu'on sentait arriver le nuage d'odeur sucré avant de le voir, mais personne ne laissait entendre qu'il fallait changer. Rin faisait partie de l'équipe du SDRI au même titre que tous les autres, et on l'acceptait avec ses petites obsessions et particularités, comme tous les autres.

Akon n'était pas tout à fait certain de quelles étaient les attributions exactes du petit nouveau, mais il avait l'air de parfaitement gérer les responsabilités que Mayuri lui avait donné. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours heureux...et toujours auréolé de cette odeur sucrée, toujours à lécher les lèvres en réfléchissant, cherchant à attraper chaque dernier atome de sucre. En le voyant faire, le troisième siège se surprenait à se demander quel goût aurait les lèvres de Rin. Du sucre, certainement. De sucre recouvert de sucre, avec encore un peu de sucre par-dessus... Peut-être que quelque part en-dessous il trouverait le goût de la peau, quelque chose de plus normal...

Il secoua la tête et retourna à ses propres occupations, oubliant pour le moment ses considérations.

Pour le moment, seulement... Quelques semaines plus tard, il marchait en lisant les résultats d'une de ses expériences quand il se fit heurter de plein fouet. Pris de court, il se retrouva projeté à terre et quand il retrouva ses esprits, il avait Rin assis sur lui qui se frottait la tête, son nœud défait.

- D...désolé, Akon-san... J'ai pas réussi à vous éviter...

- Ce n'est pas grave, il y a pas de mal.

Akon chercha autour de lui pour les papiers qui avaient volé, et Rin se releva au même moment, pour le laisser faire. Mais en faisant ça, leurs visages étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Comme d'habitude, Rin sentait le sucré...l'odeur de fraise de la sucette qu'il avait encore dans la bouche... Avec un grand sourire curieux, Akon l'attrapa par l'avant de sa blouse blanche et l'embrassa, un simple baiser qui allait droit au but.

Puis il le relâcha, souriant devant le visage rouge de Rin et lui vola sa sucette, avant de se lever et de repartir dans les couloirs.

* * *

14/31 Enjoy!

Ah, et demain je ne suis pas là, donc vous aurez deux drabbles jeudi!^^


	15. Hands

J'aime pas ce genre de prompt, j'ai toujours du mal à trouver quelque chose...

* * *

Certains jours, personne ne travaillait à Soul Society. Il y avait des occasions qui réunissaient tout le monde dehors, et tout le monde était tenu de participer, même les ombres du SDRI. C'était à ces rares occasions que les autres divisions voyaient enfin ceux qui vivaient dans le grand batiment gris, le plus clair de temps aucun des scientifiques endurci ne mettait le nez dehors. Et pour certains, ça se comprenait bien. Parce que pour un scientifique, il n'y avait que trois choses qui comptaient pour eux, deux qui pouvaient être facilement atteintes.

Les yeux, déjà. Quand on passait sa vie devant des écrans, ou à regarder le long d'un microscope à rayons, les yeux en prenaient un sacré coup. Il fallait donc les protéger de tout élément indésirable, et la lumière du jour, non-tamisée, était très haut sur la liste. Certains s'étaient fait modifier les yeux pour ne pas avoir à craindre des changements de luminosité trop violents, mais ils n'aimaient vraiment pas rester dehors trop longtemps. Lors de ces rares journées d'inactivité, les scientifiques faisaient le strict minimum, mais en général ils trouvaient une excuse pour se retirer au plus vite.

L'autre chose qui était protégée à tout prix, c'était leurs mains. A force de les côtoyer, ça sautait aux yeux. Chaque geste était précis, méticuleux et surtout, calculé. Ne pas risquer de se blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ne pas risquer de se brûler sur une boisson trop chaude. Ne certainement pas courir le risque de se griffer ou de se coincer...

Que ce soit sur des cigarettes ou des becs Bunzen, à manipuler des lamelles ou des baguettes, c'était exactement pareil pour eux.

* * *

15/31 :3


	16. Strangle

Ce n'est certainement pas un secret, mais...j'adore celui-ci... Voyez-le comme du Kisuke/Mayuri un _brin_ tordu...:)

* * *

Mayuri rêvait parfois la nuit de pouvoir le toucher, l'effleurer du bout des doigts, juste assez pour laisser une marque indélébile de possession, une trace qui s'en irait jamais. Il y parvenait parfois pendant les heures de travail; ses doigts trainaient sur le poignet de Kisuke quand il lui tendait quelque chose; il restait derrière lui tellement près lorsqu'ils regardaient quelque chose, qu'il pouvait s'imaginer tendre les mains et attraper ses cheveux blond-paille, les tirer en arrière pour le plaquer contre un mur, ou contre le bureau, et le marquer comme on marquerait un bien au fer rouge.

C'était illogique et imparfait, mais c'était uniquement pour cette personne qu'il pouvait imaginer le faire. La première fois que l'occasion s'était présentée, ils n'étaient que tous les deux encore présents à travailler sur une idée, leurs formes illuminées par la lumière artificielle. Mayuri n'avait pas hésité à éteindre les lumières, le regard étonné de Kisuke la dernière chose qui brilla avant que l'obscurité ne les engloutisse, puis il n'y eut que des bruits dans le silence noir. Le bruit sifflant de Kisuke qui tentait de respirer alors que les mains de Mayuri étaient serrées autour de son cou...le bruit d'un corps qui tentait de se dégager sans vraiment vouloir y parvenir... Et toujours, Mayuri avait des visions.

Ce n'était pas son capitaine qu'il étranglait au point d'en avoir les jointures blanches, mais des dizaines d'anonymes sans visage qu'il avait pu croiser durant sa vie. Il serrait et serrait encore, jusqu'à voir le sang couler et entendre les os se briser entre ses doigts...puis le sortilège se brisa et il se releva, laissant son capitaine étendu sur le sol et qui ne bougeait pas, le regardant simplement. Mais il n'y avait pas de haine dans ce regard, rien à part une certaine compassion et probablement de la compréhension.

Le même scénario fut rejoué encore et encore, et toujours Kisuke se laissait faire. Pourquoi était un véritable mystère, mais Mayuri se surprenait à souhaiter que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

Parce que quand on est fasciné par les psychopathes...et bien on l'est jusqu'au bout!

16/31 :3


	17. Lullaby

Désolée d'avoir raté le drabble d'hier, mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Donc je me fais pardonner avec ce fluff touy fluffy *oo*

* * *

Quelque chose qui était pas forcément connu par les autres shinigamis était que les expériences n'étaient pas instantanées, elles n'étaient pas simplement des explosions de couleur après deux minutes de recherches. En vérité, la plupart du travail était de longues heures de recherche et d'observation, certainement pas la partie la plus fascinante du travail. Et tout le monde s'y mettait, depuis le capitaine lui-même jusqu'aux simples assistants de laboratoire. Hiyori grognait et dirigeait son laboratoire d'une main de fer, rouspétant à chaque fois que quelqu'un n'arrivait pas à garder sa concentration assez longtemps et laissait ainsi une expérience foirer de la pire façon qui soit.

Elle ne s'approchait jamais de Mayuri mais c'était surtout qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il avait une endurance, une fixation (pour ne pas dire une obsession) qui rivalisait avec Kisuke lui-même. Et comme il semblait jouir de la protection toute personnelle du capitaine, elle le laissa à ses occupations. De toute façon, il y avait tellement plus intéressant plus loin.

Kisuke était heureux de voir que tout ce petit monde fonctionnait aussi bien que possible, et puis il y avait les petites scènes d'une telle adorabilité qu'il ne pouvait que rester admiratif devant.

En faisant une tournée en fin d'après-midi pour voir comment tout le monde allait, il s'arrêta à la porte d'une des pièces. Au milieu d'une pile impressionante de livres, d'appareils de chimie et de notes écrites d'une main presque hésitante, Akon était enroulé dans sa blouse, endormi comme un bienheureux sur la table. Kisuke ne pu pas s'empêcher de sourire et s'approcher, prenant l'enfant pour l'allonger un peu mieux que sur la table inconfortable. Akon ouvrit les yeux, gonflés par le sommeil, mais les referma dès que Kisuke se mit à fredonner quelques notes.

*

Avec un sursaut, le troisième siège ouvrit les yeux de là où il s'était endormi en observant une sédimentation. Il se frotta la tête et prit une cigarette dans la poche de sa blouse, repartant à son observation de tubes à essai. Il lui semblait entendre une mélodie chantée atrocement faux mais néanmoins très apaisante, un souvenir qui le rattrapait à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait en plein travail.

* * *

Et nyoh~, absolument. Parce que chou.

17/31


	18. Untouchable

Et voici le drabble "je réfléchis trop aux bankai des gens".

* * *

Dans le mythos de Soul Society, les zanpakutô étaient le reflet conscient ou inconscient de l'âme de leurs shinigamis. Les courageux, les puissants, les forts, les compatissants ou les hésitants...tous avaient un shikai, puis un bankai qui leur ressemblait (même si pour certains, c'était un peu incompréhensible à première vue.) Pour les capitaines, leurs bankai étaient tout à fait représentatifs. Personne ne pouvait se tromper sur le caractère de chacun. Sauf Mayuri.

Tout le monde savait qu'il avait modifié son bankai par des procédés horribles, l'avait rendu méconnaissable et presque pervers, mais la réalité était là néanmoins. Ashisôgi Jizô. Le Jizô trancheur de membres. Ce n'était pourtant pas le nom à glacer le sang qui dérangeait; tous les zanpakutô avaient des noms qui pouvaient choquer profondément, mais pour Ashisôgi Jizô, c'était la signification profonde de ce zanpakutô.

Un Jizô, un esprit protecteur des très jeunes enfants, une entité de compassion et de bonté profonde. Personne n'arrivait à faire le rapprochement entre Mayuri et ce genre de sentiments, c'était impensable. D'ailleurs, certains se disaient que c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il avait ajouté le poison et les lames à son bankai: pour effacer, anihiler, détruire à jamais toute trace de l'idée-même du Jizô.

Et pourtant, les plus observateurs parmi les hautes sphères du Gotei avaient compris. Parce que Mayuri était férocement protecteur de ceux qui travaillaient sous ses ordres. La façon dont il avait défié l'autorité quand elle avait décidé la fermeture du SDRI...la façon dont il refusait d'un ton plus que glacial qu'une faute ou une autre tombe sur sa division... Et, pour ceux qui en savait encore plus, la façon dont il avait insisté pour qu'Akon le suive loin de l'enfer du Maggot's Nest, et comment il le traitait. Il l'avait rapidement promu au poste le plus tranquille de toute la division, là où il pouvait donner libre cours à ses envies sans trop de risques.

Mayuri protégeait ses enfants du tout ce qui pouvait les blesser et les atteindre. Il fallait qu'ils soient dignes de lui, bien sûr, mais ceux qui recevait l'approbation du capitaine étaient certains d'avoir un lieu qui les recueillerait, et quelqu'un qui les garderait contre vents et marées.

* * *

Vouala!

18/31 :3


	19. Whispered

La Douzième toute entière était sous le choc. En l'espace de quelques heures, ils avaient perdu leur capitaine et leur lieutenant, et pas dans les circonstances les plus claires. Et ils allaient encore changer de tête de hiérarchie à peine dix ans après avoir retrouvé un semblant de stabilité.Les anciens de la division ne prirent pas longtemps avant de s'y faire, attendant simplement de voir qui serait promu à la tête de la Douzième. Ça leur paraissait complètement inconcevable qu'un fou comme Mayuri puisse être maintenu à cette place d'importance de troisième siège, et de facto l'être le plus important hiérarchiquement de la Douzième. C'était certain qu'on viendrait le remplacer par quelqu'un de plus classique et compétant.

Quand aux autres, les véritables hommes de Mayuri, ils continuaient de suivre à la lettre les directives de celui qui était désormais leur dirigeant. Tant que Kisuke avait été le capitaine, ils lui avaient obéi mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu, après sa condamnation de trahison, ils ne considéraient personne d'autre comme étant capable de les diriger que Mayuri.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer que cet homme puisse avoir des doutes, du ressentiment ou des inquiétudes, mais c'était parce que personne ne l'avait entendu, dans le noir de ses quartiers privés à l'annonce de la fuite de Kisuke. Personne ne l'avait entendu murmurer dans le silence et l'obscurité, les poings serrés et les yeux trop brillants.

- Je te hais... Je te hais... Je te hais...

Que ce soit réellement de la haine ou autre chose...personne n'aurait pu le dire.

* * *

19/31 :3


	20. Prayer

Oui oui, je continue sur la tangente Mayuri/Kisuke. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est fun, na.

* * *

Les shinigami n'étaient pas des êtres religieux, loin de là. Comment avoir une croyance en quelque chose après la mort, quand tu étais la chose après la mort? Quand ils avaient des interrogations ou des doutes, ils ne perdaient pas leur temps à faire des demandes à des esprits qu'ils ne voyaient pas, à qu'ils ne croyaient pas et qui n'existaient probablement pas de toute façon. Ils allaient boire entre amis, ils réfléchissaient, et c'était tout aussi efficace.

Surtout quand ils appartenaient à la Douzième. Ils étaient beaucoup trop rationnels et analytiques pour même penser à potentiellement croire aux dieux hypothétiques de l'univers. De toute façon, il suffisait de prendre un microscope ou un stérilisateur, de réfléchir deux minutes, et toutes les réponses sautaient au yeux. Mais Mayuri avait une question, une interrogation, que toutes les heures imaginables passées devant son ordinateur ou à ses notes n'aideraient jamais. Il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse depuis bientôt cent ans, et il avait beau avoir essayé de l'oublier, de l'enterrer vraiment très profondément au fond de son esprit, les questions revenaient sans cesse le hanter quand personne était là pour le voir.

Pourquoi est-ce que Kisuke était parti? Pourquoi ne donnait-il aucun signe de vie? Parce qu'il était en vie, bien entendu. Personne ne pouvait le tuer ou le capturer, il était bien trop rusé pour les lourdauds de Soul Society, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de contacter le SDRI, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire...dire...  
Avec un petit soupir, Mayuri se releva de son lit et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait presque envie de rire, chose qui lui arrivait quand même relativement souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie que son ancien capitaine lui dise? Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie d'entendre sa voix...? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit avec un brin de souvenir dans son esprit?

Il en était même arrivé à parler aux ombres de sa chambre, à laisser des mots être gravés au fer blanc dans le silence, des phrases entières écrites au ressentiment et à l'amertume sur les murs immaculés.

Une prière silencieuse, secrète et éternelle, pour une réponse.

* * *

20/31

Enjoy :3 (et je suis enfin à jour, yay!)


	21. Obvious

Et un drabble un peu plus léger, un!

* * *

Hisagi était toujours aussi étonné de voir la quantité de bazar que son amant pouvait avoir dans sa chambre; pourtant ce n'était pas comme si le troisième siège avait des quartiers personnels minuscules, mais même là, il n'y avait pas de place. Les papiers et les expériences à moité finies étaient entassées un peu partout, aléatoirement et sans ordre apparent, et c'était exactement la même chose chez tous les autres membres de la Douzième, certainement. Les choses les plus étranges possibles étaient posées en pleine vue de tous...combien de fois Hisagi avait-il failli avoir une crise cardiaque en croisant le regard de globes oculaires dans un bocal, pendant qu'il était autrement occupé avec Akon?

(Sérieusement, il n'y avait rien de plus perturbant que d'avoir son amant sous lui, à le caresser et l'embrasser, à lui sentir glisser ses mains tâchées de nicotine sur le torse, et d'avoir subitement l'impression d'être observé par une dizaine de personnes... Non, il ne pouvait pas facilement imaginer grand chose de plus...bloquant...et il n'en avait absolument pas du tout envie, merci beaucoup.)

Au sein de la Douzième, l'apparent chaos était exactement pareil. Et surtout, les choses étaient encore plus étranges et incompréhensibles aux profanes. A quoi pouvaient bien servir les tubes colorés? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne semblaient trouver ça étrange que de la fumée sorte de cette bassine? Et pourquoi tout le monde avait trouvé ça normal de faire des modifications corporelles complètement folles?

Hisagi avait pourtant pensé avoir fait le tour des objets insolites dans les labos de la division, mais un jour, alors qu'il attendait qu'Akon ait terminé quelque chose (il était incapable de dire quoi, exactement...il ne comprenait strictement rien des explications fumeuses qu'il avait reçu en réponse) il remarqua une partie du laboratoire principal qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Puisqu'il avait, semblait-il, le droit de regarder sans toucher, il s'approcha pour observer les tuyauteries et les lumières qui scintillaient dans la semi-obscurité.

Et là...il resta bête.

Devant lui, dans un grand bocal, il y avait un cerveau connecté à des dizaines de câbles. C'était juste tellement...incroyable que Hisagi n'entendit pas Akon s'approcher et sursauta quand il sentit une main l'effleurer.

- C'est...un cerveau...

- Toujours aussi observateur, Shuu...

- Un cerveau...dans un bocal...

- En effet.

Hisagi se tourna vers son amant et le regarda, résistant à l'envie de lui voler sa cigarette.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un cerveau dans un bocal?

- Le capitaine aime avoir des copies de son cerveau, pour prévenir de toutes éventualités. C'est évident.

Hisagi ne tint plus et attrapa la cigarette des lèvres d'Akon et prit une profonde inspiration de fumée. C'était âcre et le faisait tousser, mais là, il en avait bien besoin.

- Evident... Bien entendu...

* * *

21/31

Parce qu'ils sont choupinets et que cette scène me trotte en tête depuis Hell Chapter (où il est établi que Mayuri a un back-up de cerveau...)


	22. Rhythm

Un petit truc idiot. Mes excuses. :3

* * *

Shinji en était persuadé à présent: aucun des shinigamis de la Douzième n'avaient absolument aucune idée de comment danser. C'était une catastrophe de les voir tenter de suivre un simple rythme tout bête, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en les voyant. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès au début, il avait simplement apporté un de ses phonographes à la division de scientifiques un jour où il s'emmerdait sec et avait lancé une musique entrainante et joyeuse. Les regards étonnés (et outré dans le cas de Mayuri) de la division convergeaient vers lui, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Après avoir trouvé Kisuke là où il avait l'habitude de le voir, au travail dans un des coins du laboratoire, il le traina au milieu de la salle de travail principale et lui prit les mains pour esquisser des pas de danse.

Pourquoi il avait pensé que Kisuke savait danser, il n'en avait aucune idée. En fin de compte, il s'arrêta après à peine deux mesures de la musique, écroulé de rire.

- Sérieux Kisuke, on dirait qu't'as des spasmes...! Tu sais pas danser?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre, Hirako-san... Ce n'est pas très utile dans un laboratoire.

- Et pour un membre de la Seconde? Pas utile d'être coordonné, p't'être?

Mais Kisuke n'était pas le seul à être aussi souple qu'une planche de bois. D'autres membres du SDRI s'étaient laissé prendre au jeu de la danse, et Shinji se dit qu'ils avaient tous l'air sous drogue, complètement bourrés ou les deux. Avec une petite dose de douce folie comme on l'aimait à la Douzième, de toute évidence.

Seul Mayuri refusait de faire le moindre geste, son attitude démontrait très clairement qu'il avait envie de disséquer la première personne qui s'approchait de lui. Mais c'était difficile pour lui de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit quand même Akon battait la mesure avec un agitateur à côté de lui.

* * *

Je vous laisse donc avec cette image mentale adorable. A demain!

22/31


End file.
